Tres días en Malibu
by dreamy girl' 16
Summary: Pepperony dejara la armería para hospedarse en un lujoso hotel en Malibu, por desgracia las circunstancias podrian hacer de este viaje un desastre.


**Sorpresa.**

-tony de verdad no puedo creer que hagas esto.

-¡pepper! por milésima vez _solo_ es por caridad –se defendió el genio mientras ambos caminaban a Star internacional

-eso dices tú –lo acuso pepper- pero creo eso debería se ilegal, no puedo creer que vayas a comprar a una chica.

-no será pepper que estas celosa –la reto tony

-celosa ¿yo? De la pobre celebridad a la que compres para llevarla a una elegante cena romántica y con la cual te hospedaras en un lindo hotel lujoso en Malibu con una piscina enorme y comida bufete con mesa de postres, durante 3 días ¿no veo por qué estarlo? –dijo la chica en un intento de dignidad mientras el genio sonreía sin ocultar lo mucho que disfrutaba de los celos de su amiga pelirroja

-pep, no voy a comprar a nadie…

-pagaras dinero por ella, eso se llama comprar.

-solo es una subasta para recaudar fondos para ayuda a los damnificados en Filipinas por el violento paso de un tifón, y por lo de la cena romántica y el hotel sabes muy bien pepper que yo te llevare a uno cuando quieras solo tienes que pedírmelo –dijo tony con una sonrisa arrogante, muy propia de él, pepper le dio un golpe en el brazo.

-Auch! –se quejó tony

-quisieras –dijo pepper y le enseño la lengua de un modo que le hizo parecer una niña pequeña, tony sonrió aún más por lo linda que se veía así, enojada.

-voy a ayudar a mi padre con lo que falte ¿Por qué no vas arriba con roberta y las celebridades y así me dices de una vez cual es la mejor elección para mí? –dijo tony con voz sedosa no pudiendo resistir la oportunidad para hacerla enojar, pero solo se ganó una fuerte patada en la pierna. Pepper sonrió al ver la cara de dolor de tony y se dirigió al ascensor para ver a roberta en el 5to piso, cuando las puertas se abrieron se mostró una habitación en completo relajo personas iban de un lado a otro, pepper localizo a roberta en medio de la habitación hablaba sosteniendo su teléfono entra su oreja y su hombro con una mano firmaba unos documentos y con otra arreglaba el vestido de una chica mientras le daban a probar un bocadillo, pepper levanto las cejas asombrada de que eso fuese posible, se acercó a ella.

-amm… roberta ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? –pregunto la pelirroja

-claro toma –dijo roberta dándole a pepper un zapato, y luego comenzó a revisar una carpeta con papeles, la chica miro el zapato por un momento.

-Esta… bien –dijo pepper

-roberta logre localizar a Miranda Cosgrove –anuncio de pronto un hombre y toda la habitación se paralizo para luego llenarse de exclamaciones de alivio, enojo y otras indescifrables para pepper

-bendito sea el cielo ¿a qué hora llega? Tendría que estar aquí hace hora y media –se quejó roberta aun que parecía bastante menos tensa.

-ella no vendrá –dijo el hombre, acto seguido todo el mundo comenzó a murmurar, dejando a pepper algo confundida

-no puede ser no juntaremos dinero suficiente sin ella, necesitamos una chica mas

-roberta, mira con nosotras 6 es suficiente la meta es elevada pero vendrán muchos multimillonarios solo inicien con ofertas grandes…

-Melanie no podemos correr el riesgo, necesito a alguien más ¡por favor! no puede ser tan difícil encontrar a otra celebridad que quiera participar, es por ¡caridad! ¿August? –pregunto roberta al hombre

-roberta no hay tiempo, son celebridades primero tienes que hablar dos horas con su agente… -August tuvo que parar por las miradas de odio que los agentes le estaban lanzando- es la verdad, y además la subasta comienza en tres horas deben alistarse ya

Roberta miro hacia todos lados como si su de pronto una celebridad dispuesta a participar fuese a aparecer de las paredes, entonces fijo la vista en pepper que estaba justo a un lado de ella con el zapato aun en sus manos.

-¡Pepper! –dijo con una repentina felicidad, en ese momento todos los presentes fijaron la vista en ella, algunas chicas la miraron con incredulidad, casi pudo oírse el interruptor prendiéndole el foco en la mente de pepper cuando comprendió a lo que roberta se refería.

-¡oh! nonononononono –dijo la chica alejándose de roberta

-serias perfecta –dijo roberta caminando a ella

-por su por supuesto que no yo… ¡ni siquiera soy una celebridad!

-claro que sí, o vas a decirme que olvidaste que eres rescue.

-yo no creo que funcione buscan celebridades bonitas para charlar, bailar y reír no chicas en armaduras de acero –dijo pepper mientras se topaba espalda con pared y no pudo seguir retrocediendo, roberta sonrió.

-bien todos a los vestidores –anuncio roberta, en ese momento la habitación volvió a ponerse en movimiento una mujer se acercó a pepper la tomo del brazo y la arrastro a un vestidor con todo y la resistencia de pepper– dentro hay ropa, cámbiense rápido y vayan directo con los maquillistas están en el piso de arriba cuando estén listas suban al último piso ahí será la subasta.

Pepper suspiro, y entro a regañadientes al vestidor con el nombre de samanta dentro encontró con vestido color plata, comenzó a desvestirse y para su asombro le quedo perfecto, claro en el caso de que el vestido fuese ajustado, muy ajustado.

-creo que debo adelgazar un poco… -murmuro la pelirroja para sí, se dio vuelta para mirarse al espejo y sus ojos no creían lo bien que lucía con el vestido, sonrió inconscientemente, el vestido era completamente largo tenía un escote profundo con forma de V en la espalda, que le sentaba muy bien, lleva una cinta que se amarraba como moño por detrás del cuello, pepper se sentó para ponerse sus zapatillas a juego con el vestido, se dirigió al elevador para darse cuenta de que había sido la última en salir. Apenas se abrieron las puertas una mujer le tomo el brazo y le llevo con rapidez a lo que parecía era una oficina, aun que una vez dentro parecía una pequeña estética profesional.

-siéntate por favor soy Laura –dijo la joven encañada de arreglarla, pepper se sentó y Laura la miro con detenimiento- pelirroja… te sienta bien el color plateado del vestido, bien tenemos dos horas y media… comencemos por el cabello.

Laura le aplico al cabello de pepper un tinte rojo obscuro, después lo lavo y peino, una vez terminado con el cabello solo quedaban 47 minutos, los cuales Laura aprovecho al máximo, pinto las uñas de pepper y la maquillo tan rápido que la pelirroja comenzaba dudar que fuese a verse bonita. Solo faltaban 7 minutos cuando tocaron la puerta para apresurarlas, dos minutos más tarde Laura anuncio que su trabajo estaba terminado, pepper dio vuelta para encararse al espejo, Laura había aplicado base y polvo que hacían desaparecer sus pecas, una sombra color plata, delineador, rímel y un labial rojo obscuro como el de su cabello.

-espero que te guste toma–dijo la estilista ofreciéndole una gargantilla de plata junto con un par de aretes, pulsera y bolso.

-bromeas son preciosos gracias por el maquillaje

-es mi trabajo –dijo Laura con una sonrisa amable- ten –añadió dándole una tarjeta- es mi tarjeta personal, por si me necesitas alguna vez

-gracias

-de nada es un placer trabajar con chicas que no te estén gritando quejas cada segundo –ambas rieron, después de ponerse la joyería, tomar el bolso y meter su celular en él, pepper subió por el elevador al último piso como había indicado roberta.

Las 8 chicas esperaban ya arregladas afuera de una puerta, pepper se acercó a ellas sintiéndose completamente fuera de lugar.

-hola, soy… Emma Wattson

-si… amm… yo… lo sé –contesto pepper, Emma sonrió.

-así que eres rescue, oí de ti en la tele, pero nunca dijeron tu nombre real… solo que Tony Star es iron man, y supe que su mejor amigo es War Machine, ¿dime cuál es tu nombre?

-soy pepper potts.

-pepper, jamás había oído un nombre como ese.

-en realidad es patricia pero mis amigos me dicen pepper

-Emma, olvidaba que te gustaba estar en compañía de personas que te hagan sentir… superior –dijo Hi Na lanzándole una mirada de desprecio a pepper

-no recuerdo haberme acercado a ti en ningún momento Hi Na –dijo con frialdad Emma.

-chicas, chicas atentas ya van a llamarlas –anuncio roberta, para luego susurrarle a pepper- estas muy linda

El celular de pepper sonó.

-hola –dijo la pelirroja nerviosa

-pepper ¿dónde estás? la subasta va a comenzar

-oh te sorprenderías si te digo…

-chicas vamos, vamos entran ya!

Pepper colgó y guardo su teléfono, todas entraron en fila la pelirroja era ahora la numero 5 el salón estaba mucho más grande de lo que esperaba, perfectamente decorado, había al menos unas 30 mesas circulares, subió al escenario con el resto de las chicas, cuando se encontró con un par de ojos azul eléctrico abiertos como platos, matándola desde la mesa mas cercana.

**Hola pre-feliz día de reyes**

**Comentarios por favor.**

**Si quieren ver el peinado de pepper **

.


End file.
